


my flower ||

by jominie



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, another hanahaki fic lol, cafe owner kenta, cross posted on wp oops, highschoolAU, i will revise the first chap i promise, justin is always salty, kinda dongpaca, ongniel and yongshi are side pairs that don't appear till chap 3 or 2, this sucks lmao, yandere euiwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jominie/pseuds/jominie
Summary: where woojin is a numb fool and hyeongseob is an emotional fool.oreuiwoong attempts to steal seob from the trap of the great park woojin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just to water the jinseob and ahnwoong tag pls don't kill me this sucks

"Good morning, Mr. Choi."

Hyeongseob lets out an obviously forced smile for his teacher who he somehow accidentally bumps into on the way to that newly opened cafe owned by a Japanese man who used live near Euiwoong's parent's stationery store before he moved to a more populated part of the city. He doesn't really know what the hype for that cafe in his class is about but knowing his classmates, It's most probably the waiters. Or maybe not. He learned from a girl in class named Arin that a lot of the staff there were seniors from his school, namely, Kim Yongguk from the Music and Arts Department, Kwon Hyunbin from the Fashion Department, Noh Taehyun, also from Music and Arts and a lot of other people like Kim Sanggyun, Kim Donghan, and such. Honestly, he never thought of going there even once. He wouldn't even be on the way right now if it wasn't for Justin who threatened to throw him to the Pacific Ocean if he doesn't show up on their group's "friendly date" exactly 5:00 PM this afternoon.

He briskly walks down the cemented sidewalk, trying to avoid every obstacle (read: people) he encounters. Numerous flyers are pasted on the walls of the tunnel-like walkway which made him realize that he was in serious need of a job right now. It's not like he's broke or anything but he once overheard his parents talking about how they should stop supplying money to him so he would become an 'independent person'. After eavesdropping on his parent's conversation, he suddenly had the urge to save money for his future, and now, Hyeongseob is a changed man. Or he thinks so.

 

〇

 

"Welcome to Peach Brick!"

Donghan flashes him a smile that reaches his eyes and points over the table where Justin, Euiwoong and Seunghyuk are seated.

"Hi you're late." Justin gives him a what he called a 'sassy' glare before sitting down on the chair beside Euiwoong. "So where's Jung Jung?" Hyeongseob attempts to break the silence only to be disappointed when no one answers him. "So I heard that you threw up flowers." Justin stares into his eyes, attempting to make a serious conversation. "Who said that?" Hyeongseob furrows his eyebrows to create an 'I'm curious but I'm innocent look'. "I don't know, Seunghyuk just told me." Seunghyuk turned to look at him and nodded. "It's natura-"

"HOLY FUCK STOP SAYING THAT THROWING UP THOSE WHITE OR SOMETHING FLOWERS ARE NATURAL BECAUSE NO."

"Justin, no. Cursing is bad." Euiwoong, an intellectual, tries convincing him. "No fuck you. Saying I shouldn't curse is like saying I shouldn't crap."

"Can we just go back to the main topic?" Seunghyuk, a life saver, tries to divert everyone's attention back to what they actually came here for. "I think I'm in love." Euiwoong looks at him with a smile. "Really? Who's the lucky guy?" He swears that he heard Justin murmur something along the lines of 'why the fuck would someone hyeongseob loves be lucky' but he didn't mind him anyway because typical Justin is salty and despises the idea of love and relationships. "I don't know." Seunghyuk squints his eyes at him and attempts to speak but Justin cuts him off almost immediately. "What do you mean." Justin's right. What does he mean? "I don't know who I love, I just know I'm in love." Justin forms an O with his mouth and enlarges his eyes like he just discovered something. "So that's why you've been throwing up flower petals! Why didn't you tell me!" 

 

Yongguk arrives at their table and gives them their orders. "I got you a cheesecake so you can eat something. We ordered them before you came." Euiwoong gives him an apologetic smile before continuing to sip on his strawberry smoothie. "Do you want some? We didn't get you a drink." He wanted to politely decline Euiwoong's kind and generous offer but he's severely dehydrated and couldn't refuse. 

Justin started rambling about how Hyeongseob should know the person he's in love with so he could either make a way to force him to marry Hyeongseob or bribe him into dating Hyeongseob. Both his suggestions made no sense as Euiwoong said that the "love object" has to love him back. "What about making a list of possible love interests?" Seunghyuk suggests. "That's an amazing idea of yours, Seunghyuk." Justin takes out his pineapple shaped notepad with his baby blue ballpen with a fluffy heart on top and plops it down in front of Hyeongseob. "Write." Justin says with a smile and taps Euiwoong on the shoulder who was staring at the wall behind Seunghyuk. 

"What do you think about Hwang Minhyun?" He thinks that Minhyun is one of the most desired men on Earth which for him is way too out of his league. "Do you think I'd have a chance with him?" He heard Seunghyuk silently say no before Justin proceeds to his next question. "Park Jihoon?" He's that flower boy in Class B that everyone likes. He talked with him multiple times but he didn't really feel something but is still in his list of potential love interests. "He's cute, I guess." Euiwoong nods his head and goes back into staring at the wall while Justin proceeds with his questions. "Lai Guanlin." Hyeongseob doesn't really know him that much but he thinks he's handsome. "He's okay." Justin nods and continues writing names on the notepad. "Ong Seongwoo?" Hyeongseob looks up at the ceiling and thinks. "I think he's seriously handsome but isn't he dating Kang Daniel?" Seunghyuk lets out a little laugh. "People in school basically worship Kang Daniel. I don't think Seongwoo would exchange him for you." Justin agrees with Seunghyuk's statement and lets out a chuckle. "Kim Shihyun? Seunghyuk's classmate?" Hyeongseob has seen him a few times on the corridor and they occasionally exchange smiles. He also payed for Hyeongseob's lunch once and he considered him an actual angel since then. He has got to admit that the boy is extremely pretty but he heard from somewhere that he's currently on a relationship. "I think he's really sweet." Euiwoong suddenly tilts his head into his direction and said something about Shihyun dating Yongguk and stuff which earned them a glare from the waiter standing next to the counter. "How about Justin?" Euiwoong deadpans. Hyeongseob couldn't believe that someone he trusted so much would say that and Justin let out a string of curses about how he would never date Hyeongseob.

"Kids please leave, it's 8'o clock in the evening and you've been here for three hours." Kenta, the owner of the cafe, tries shooing them away. "We're closing. Please come back tomorrow." Justin started whining about how Jung Jung still hasn't texted them yet and Seunghyuk drags him outside the door followed by Euiwoong and Hyeogseob. Hyeongseob waves at Kenta and skipped down the sidewalk complaining about how cold it is today. 

 

 

 

He stops midway and started coughing rather loudly which caught the three boys's attention. He almost forgot about that damn disease while talking with Justin and the others which he was kinda thankful for, but now he's almost choking on petals near a 24/7 fried chicken restaurant. His friends rushed him inside the store and pleaded to use the bathroom and the boy at the cashier just said something like 'okay', which they took as a go signal to rush into the comfort room.

"Hyeongseob, you're not fine, aren't you?"


	2. did you just forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyeongseob got to meet the love of his life unexpectedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry since i dont have any talent and skill in writing and i just wanted to write about plots i made... also sorry if it felt a little too stiff and straightforward

It took them exactly 26 minutes (source:seunghyuk) to make Hyeongseob open up inside the small confined cubicle of a 24/7 chicken fast food chain. It was hard considering the fact that Hyeongseob already knew who it was and refused to tell them for 'personal reasons'. They exited the room one by one, Hyeongseob looking uncomfortable , Seunghyuk looking calm, Justin looking like life was sucked out of him, and Euiwoong, looking dejected. They still haven't managed to make Hyeongseob spill the tea but they promised not to talk about it in public. (and they don't understand why) 

They waved goodbye to the eerily familiar looking cashier who seems to be half asleep at the moment but still managed to give them a nod and then left the store to drop Hyeongseob at his house.   
"Are you sure you won't need help?" Euiwoong asks, eyes filled with worry. "I'm fine, although mom won't be home tonight."

 

\---

 

Hyeongseob waves his friends goodbye as he enters the house. He locks the door and runs into his room. He throws himself into the bed not bothering to remove his shoes. He was really tired, what could he do?

*ding*

A message from Euiwoong arrives and Hyeongseob immediately checks his phone.

 

Woong !!  
hi... please come with me to the public library tomorrow, i know it's saturday but, i will make sure you won't waste your time...  
good night, sweet dreams.

 

Hyeongseob whines about not wanting to go tomorrow but he has no choice, he owes Euiwoong a favor. 

To: Woong !!  
Sure, what time? Promise I'll be there ^^

He immediately regrets agreeing to go meet Euiwoong as Saturday was supposed to be his rest day. He clumsily drags himself into the bathroom ,freshens up and runs straight to the bed. He was tired. Mentally, emotionally and physically. He couldn't afford to at least open his eyes and just decided to wander off to dreamland.

*ding*

Woong !!

9am, thanks, sweet dreams

 

__

"Seob, someone's here for you!" His mom shouts from the kitchen downstairs. He took a quick glance at his alarm clock and continued fixing his hair. Another text from Euiwoong comes, reminding him about their meetup. Honestly thinking, he didn't want to go but he wasn't really the type to break promises, neither the type to make them. 

 

He walks down the stairs eavesdropping on his mother's conversation with an unfamiliar person. He quickly takes a peek to see who it was. Red hair, denim jacket, oh. It definitely wasn't Euiwoong. It takes a minute for him to realize that the boy was staring back at him. He quickly avoids eye contact and dashes back to his room. He feels his throat burn with sudden pain and runs straight to the bathroom as he already knows what will happen. 

\---

 

He watched the small petals on the floor being swept by the wind coming from the window beside him. ‘Such a waste to see such pretty flowers on the floor.'

 

 

"Hyeongseob? It's me. Your classmate, Woojin."

 

 

'So it was him'. He hears him knock slowly on the door before opening it. 

"Are you in the bathroom?"

 

Hyeongseob quickly stood up and dusted his shirt. He unlocked the door and let out a small smile to Woojin before speaking.

"Why are you here?" Hyeongseob couldn't think of a reason of why someone like Woojin would be here in his room at this time. They weren't close, not even friends.

Woojin smiles, showing his snaggletooth. Hyeongseob swears that his heart skipped a beat. He watches the boy walk closer to him as he steps back a little.

"I really want to go to the art fest in the museum today. I wanted to take pictures for the school newspaper but I didn't want to come alone. Seunghyuk told me that you really like art so I figured you might want to. Please." Woojin lets out another smile as he grips tightly on his messenger bag. Hyeongseob found him really adorable like that and he couldn't help but nod. Woojin's eyes twinkle with happiness and immediately drags him by his hand downstairs, not even minding Hyeongseob almost falling down the stairs.

His mom waves him goodbye as he followed Woojin outside the door. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how excited Woojin was running down the sidewalk like there was no tomorrow.

 

-

"Woong, I don't think Hyeongseob will come. It's been 8 hours."

Jung Jung looks at his friend with worry displayed on his face. He really pitied him being like this. They've been waiting for Hyeongseob since 9 in the morning and now it's 5 in the afternoon. Knowing Hyeongseob, he probably forgot or slept too much but that didn't stop him from worrying about how Euiwoong might have an emotional breakdown. 

"I need to go back to the dorm now. Please come back as soon as possible." Euiwoong just gives him a small nod before muttering a small goodbye. He decided that it would be best for him to give his friend some personal space.

"I'm sure he'll come. I'll wait here."


End file.
